


Stress Relief

by Settiai



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, One Shot, Spectre Requisitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Shepard would be the first to admit that she had a type.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



As her back slammed into the wall of the overly large bedroom that she'd claimed for herself, Shepard couldn't help but admit that she had a type. At least in her own head, if not out loud. It had gotten her into trouble in the past, and there was a good chance that it was going to get her into trouble in the future if this war didn't kill her, but for the time being she decided just to go for it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had the chance to unwind, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy it while she could.

Shepard rolled her hips, her mouth twisting into a sharp grin as Zaeed made a sound that made it very clear that he appreciated the action. His good eye looked darker than usual, his pupil blown wide, as he leaned in to press another rough kiss against her lips.

She let him take charge for a moment, not fighting back at the almost bruising pressure of his lips against hers. It was nice to let someone else take the lead, if only for a few seconds. Then she pulled her head back, breaking the kiss and nipping at his mouth with her teeth. It wasn't a warning, not really. It was just her putting him on notice.

He was cocky enough as it was. The last thing she needed was for him to start thinking that she wasn't the one in charge, even if he technically wasn't part of her crew anymore. Just because he didn't stay on the _Normandy_ any more didn't make him any less one of hers.

Zaeed let out an amused huff of laughter as he pulled away, his body still pressed flush against hers as he pushed her back against the wall. He smirked down at her, but there was a hint of something in his expression that made it seem a bit softer than it came across. "Well, this brings back some memories."

The corner of Shepard's mouth twisted upward, and she felt a bit of the worry that she hadn't even realized was building in the back of her mind start to fade. She knew damn well that he was reading her like a datapad, probably better than she could read herself, but she couldn't help but appreciate the reminder that this wasn't the first time they'd fucked. It hadn't caused any issues the last time, and it probably wouldn't this time. They were both grown ass adults who knew how to keep a bit of casual fun from ruining their working relationship.

She was Commander Shepard. That wasn't going to change just because she let a grizzled old merc take the lead for an hour or two. He'd followed her orders without question after they'd gone through the Omega 4 relay, after all, probably still with the taste of her on his lips from their somewhat ill-advised bout of stress relief just beforehand. There wasn't any reason to think this would be any different.

"Really?" Shepard asked lightly. "As I recall, last time our positions were reversed."

Without giving him a chance to even blink, she wrapped one of her legs around his and put all of her weight into a full body spin. He grunted in surprise as the unexpected movement pushed her away from the wall and him into it, her leg still wrapped around his as she pushed her body against his.

Shepard shot him an overly innocent look that she knew he wouldn't believe for an instant. "That's more like it," she said, reaching down with her hand to play with his cock through the thin cloth pants that he'd been wearing under his armor. She could feel her mouth twisting into the beginning of a smirk.

"You're a goddamned tease," Zaeed shot back at her, his voice hitching slightly mid-sentence.

If anything, Shepard's smirk grew more noticeable. "I try," she said, shifting her hand so that she could slip it down his pants instead.

Zaeed's head thunked heavily against the wall as he let out a groan.

Shepard teased him for a few seconds before slipping her hand back out of his pants and pulling her entire body away, leaving him breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall. Her gaze darted downwards for a moment, quickly taking in the fact that he was favoring one of his legs. She instantly realized that it was the same one that he'd gotten shot in back at the Collector Base.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed," she said.

Zaeed narrowed his eyes at her, the scarring around his bad eye giving the expression a somewhat uneven look. "Just how old do you think I am?" he asked. "I can go at it anywhere that I damn well—"

"Restraints work better on a bed," Shepard cut in, shooting him an amused look. Without waiting for a reply, she walked towards the dresser nearby and started rummaging through it.

She actually managed to surprise him enough that he went quiet for a few seconds. Then he cleared his throat. "What makes you think I'm going to let you put me in handcuffs, Shepard?" he asked. She knew him well enough to hear the hint of curiosity in his tone.

Shepard smiled as she found what she was looking for, and she met Zaeed's gaze as she turned towards him and held up the soft leather straps she'd picked up. She swore that she could almost hear his breath catch in his throat, even though he was still on the other side of the room.

"Who said anything about handcuffs?" she asked.

Zaeed was already shaking his head, a hint of regret on his face. "Sorry, Shepard. I don't like being tied up. Not after—" He gestured towards the scarring on his face.

Shepard raised her eyebrows. "I didn't say anything about you being tied up."

She stayed where she was, watching carefully as surprise flashed across Zaeed's face followed by a series of several other complicated emotions. His expression finally settled on a slightly-too-keen one, and Shepard didn't doubt for a second that he was looking straight through the careful mask that she usually wore. She didn't know exactly what he saw, even if she had her suspicions, but whatever was there was enough for his entire body posture to relax a bit.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice a bit rougher than it had been just a few moments earlier.

Shepard's eyebrows went even higher. "Do you think I would have suggested it if I wasn't?"

Zaeed grinned at that. "No," he acknowledged, giving her a slight nod. "No, I guess you wouldn't have."

He finally moved from his position by the wall, walking towards her. Shepard pointedly didn't move as he stopped in front of her and reached out to brush a few strands of loose hair back behind her ear, his fingers lingering over one of the small glowing red scars on her face for a second or two. His touch was surprisingly gentle, all things considered.

Then he shot her a lopsided grin that she couldn't help but return. "So," he asked casually, "what else do you have in that drawer of yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/settiai)


End file.
